Doki Doki Heartbrand! Pretty Cure
Doki Doki Heartbrand Pretty Cure is LeenaCandy's first fan series & new generation of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. The motif is love & ice creams. Plot The Trump Kingdom turned a full of sweets.But their something with danger that a villain named is Melted King.But Princess Marie Ange created a new generation of eight warriors.But in a city of Trump Kingdom, a girl named Aida Ayami. A intelligent girl that she meets Chary and she turns Cure Paddle Pop.Together the eight heartbrand cures are together will fight up! Characters Pretty Cure Supporting Cures Aida Ayami '- ''(Voiced by: Kimoto Orie) '- ''Ayami is president in Oogai First Middle School & Mana's daugther.She is energetic, intelligent, & bright girl. She had a bonding with Nikki, Yassi, Maori, Yukara, Alessa, Mimino, Zora, & Chary. Her ego is Cure Paddle Pop '''that her theme color is pink, her symbol is heart, & her power is fire. '''Hishikawa Nikki - (Voiced by: Maeda Ai) - ''Nikki is the secretary in Oogai First Middle School & Rikka's daughter.She is most intelligent in Math & Science, she loves fashion and beauty (like Kurumi Daisy as loves fashion)and she love eating Sushi with Ayami's Restauant called "The Pig's Tail."Her ego is '''Cure Cornetto' that her theme color is blue, her symbol is spade, & her power is water. Yotsuba Yassi '''- ''(Voiced by: Mizuki Nana) - ''Yassi is Alice's daughter that she is cute, sweet, gentle, kind, & talented girl that she had a bonding with Ayami.Her ego is '''Cure Fruttare '''that her theme color is is yellow, her symbol is clover, & her power is earth. '''Kenzaki Maori - ''(Voiced by: Tano Asami) - Maori is Makoto's daugher but she is tomboyish girl yet she is sporty, kind,& helpful girl. Her favorite sports are soccer, football, & volleyball.She had a courage heart (like Midorikawa Nao).Her ego is '''Cure Calippo '''that her theme color is green, her symbol is diamond, & her power is wind. Allies / Cures '''Mikoru Yukara(Voiced by: Kudou Mayu) ''- Yukara is 9 years old but she is like a superstar in the class & she is a President of Glee Club.She loves to sing and dance.At her room, she had a many posters of Fifth Harmony,Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Carly Rae Jepsen, Selena Gomez, Nicki Minaj, & Rhianna.Her ego is '''Cure Kulfeez that her theme color is scarlet & her power is music. Note:Cure Kulfeez' theme color is similarity of Hanasaki Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage from Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure had a eye, hair, & theme color is scarlet. Stewart Alessa(Voiced by: Inoue Marina)'- Alessa is 12 years old that she lives in America.She is passionated for boys had crushed & she is most popular in Ayami's class.Her ego is Cure Cassata that her theme color is orange & her power is nature. '''Mitzukiro Mimino(Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko)- Mimino is Ayami's tomboyish classmate that she loves swimming, basketball, & karate.She is crybaby if her friends are angry and calm girl if she is tired.Her ego is '''Cure Feast' that her theme color is indigo & her power is technolegy. Note:I got the Kurumi's surname Hartetisu Zora(Voiced by: Koshimizu Ami) - ''Zora is 17 years old that she is lively, cool & behaved in class but she us Ayami's oldest childhood sister.She had a cold, weird mind that Yassi & Ayami will care for her.Her ego is '''Cure Liona' that her theme color is purple and her power is light (like Yumehara Nozomi's power). Note:I got Miyuki's surname but I can't add Hoshi as Hoshizora Miyuki . Past Generation Cure Madoka Regine( Voiced by: Nakajima Megumi) - ''Regine is a mysterious girl but her villain ego is Carte D' or.But now in episode 22, she is brainwashed & she becomes '''Cure Magnum.'Then she is Madoka Regine in Episode 23.She is Past Generation in this group & Aguri's daughter.But Carte D' or's theme color is dark red at that, Cure Magnum's theme color is red that her power is sexuality and her symbol is love. Legendary Cure Cure Vinetta(Voiced by: Sendai Eri) - ''she is a mystery cure that appears in episode 38 to protect her.If Cure Paddle Pop and she was used a Heartbrand Pad, that pad is broken because of Melted King but his upgraded attack to protect Cure Paddle Pop, Chary, the cures, the mascots & now, and she died. Hence, she is throwback in episode 48 & 49 to help a final battle but now she joins in team and turns in Infinity Heart Form.At last episode, her human alias vs. ego is Nobariru Ankara.Her theme color is magenta & brown and her power is magic spell. Mascots '''Chary(Voiced by: ???) ''- Ayami's bunny-like partner '''Rochelle(Voiced by: ???) ''- Nikki's dog-like partner '''Ellie' - Yassi's cat-like partner David - 'Maori's bear-like partner '''Mishah - '''Yukara's lion-like partner '''Missy - '''Alessa's mouse-like partner '''Becca - '''Mimino's bulldog-like partner '''Yukki - '''Zora's horse-like partner '''Ko - '''Regine's baby mascot '''Maele-' Cure Vinetta's mascot Villains Series '''Melted King - '''the main villain in series '''Four Sours - '''the sours are '''Eva, Kuro, Mari, & Abe to defeat the Heartbrand Cures. Queen Neslie - '''second villain in series '''Jorisone Twins - '''the twins are '''Jori as female & Sone as male Princess Beyerzi - '''third villain to how plan to melting the cures for her '''Prince Spicymelt - '''last villain and marries Beyerzi '''Carte D' or - '''a bossy lady but she is most powerful but she is brainwashed and turns Cure Magnum in episode 22. '''Kuro - '''Carte D' or's mascot but he died before Carte D' or's brainwashed '''Yukorikoro - '''main monster in series '''Death End Paddle Pop ''(Voiced by: Yukana) ''- '''Cure Paddle Pop's past self & Carte D' or's bestfriend Movie '''Broken Hato - '''main monster in the movie '''Eb0n!(@ (Ebonica) (Voiced by:???) ''- main villain in the movie in series, her human alias & ego is '''Yumekuro Kuroaino '''or '''Kuroina' Pretty Cure Old Generation Cures Aida Mana/Cure Heart - '''Ayami's mother '''Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond - '''Nikki's mother '''Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta -'''Yassi's mother '''Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword - '''Maori's mother '''Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace - '''Regine's mother Allies '''Regina - '''the cures' new ally Mascots '''Sharuru - '''Mana's partner '''Raquel - '''Rikka's partner '''Lance - '''Alice's partner '''Daby i- '''Makoto's partner '''Ai - '''Aguri's baby girl partner Villain '''Selfish King Trump Kingdom Princess Marie Ange Sir Jonathan Klondike Items 'Heartbrand Commune - '''the eight girls to transform (with the exception of Magnum and Vinetta) after the speech,this transformation is begin it '''Heartbrand Jewels - '''their upgration of attack in Heartbrand Commune '''Lovely Heartbrand Crystals - '''the cure's upgraded weapon '''Magnum Palette - '''Regine's transformation item '''Kibon Kiss Rouge - '''Regine's upgraded attack baton '''Lovely Heartbrand Harp - '''Cure Paddle Pop's upgraded Item '''Heartbrand Tiara - '''the girls wearing as super forms knownly as the called ''Doki Doki Heartbrand Pretty Cure Shining Illuminata! 'Heartbrand Soul Palette Mirror -' the girls as Cure Paddle Pop using this before the Cures are transforming turned a ultra form: *Infinity Heart Paddle Pop (revealed in movie) *Infinity Heart Cornetto *Infinity Heart Fruttare *Infinity Heart Calippo *Infinity Heart Kulfeez *Infinity Heart Cassata *Infinity Heart Feast *Infinity Heart Liona *Infinity Heart Magnum *Infinity Heart Vinetta But in episode 48 & 49 all cures will appear it 'Heartbrand Pad -' Cure Vinetta & Cure Paddle Pop will help to power up but the pad was broken because of Melted King 'Infinity Heart Pendant -' Cure Paddle Pop's transformation item as an Infinty Heart form in movie Their thransformation phrase is Pretty Cure Hearbrand Link! Pretty Cure Dress Me Up! Trivia *This series has a largest group due to Regine's addition than in a sequels of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo due to Kurumi, Listen Pretty Cure Full Hearts due to Miraju, & 5 Lights Pretty Cure due to Bella. *This series had more fashionable items, styles, & clothes. *This series had rainbow styled theme colors than the cures' theme colors. *This series had an english civilian named cure. *This series has a younger and older cures, Yukara is 9 years old & Zora is 17 years old. *This Doki Doki Pretty Cure series about that Walls Ice Cream was owned by Unilever. *Actually, Zora had a similarity style of Purple Cures like Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight & Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword. *Yukara had loves music but aliked ages & powers of music like Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse. *Cure Paddle Pop as an Infinity Heart form is similarity of Shining Dream, Cure Angel Peach, Crescendo Cure Melody, Ultra Cure Happy, and Engaged Cure Heart. *This series had similarity of Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ but only I think as that theme colors: (RED- Crimson, Kulfeez {obiously her theme color is scarlet},& Magnum), (ORANGE- Sienna & Cassata), (YELLOW- Saffron & Fruttare), (GREEN- Cyan & Calippo), (BLUE- Whitney & Cornetto),(INDIGO- Azure & Feast), (PURPLE- Lavender & Liona), & (PINK- Heather, Paddle Pop & Vinetta {her theme color is magenta}). *This series had two tomboys as Maori/Calippo & Mimino/Feast. *Cure Vinetta is similarity of Cure Fortune from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! but Fortune's theme color is purple & Vinetta's theme color is magenta. Merchandise 'Doki Heartbrand All-In-One Chain - '''this is sparkly, and shiny chain. '''Infinity Heart Pendant - '''shiny necklace that shining and glowing in the dark ''Disclaimer: if may be cures as their colors and diamonds are listed in a following: *Paddle Pop-Pink-Rubellit *Cornetto-Blue-Beryl *Fruttare-Yellow-Topaz *Calippo-Green-Emerald *Kulfeez-Scarlet-Ruby *Cassata-Orange-Amber *Feast-Indigo-Sapphire *Liona-Purple-Amethyst *Magnum-Red-Garnet *Vinetta-Magenta-Tourmeline '''Heartbrand Palette - '''tons of make up set and tons of decorate set of editing styles in neon, glowing, sparkle, etc. '''Heartbrand Commune - '''the transformation of cures (excluding Cure Magnum) just like mobile phones as a mascots '''Magnum Palette - '''Cure Magnum's shiny and expensive xylophone-styled palette as similarity of Love Kiss Palette in her transformation Category:Fan Series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Ice Cream Themes Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime